


The Park

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Park

“Jenna!” You heard a man yell. Looking up from your phone, you tried to find the man yelling. “Jenna!” Spotting the dark haired man across the field, you stood up, putting your phone in the pocket of your light workout hoodie.

You jogged over, a worried look on your face. “Excuse me?” You approached him. “I heard you yelling. Can I help you find someone?”

He looked over at you and you swore that your heart skipped a beat. “My daughter. She was playing in the sandbox with another little girl. I looked away for one second, and then she’s gone.” He told you panicked.

“Okay, breath. What does she look like?”

“She has long dark hair, she’s wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans.” He told you, hand on his head as he looked around.

You nodded. “You go look over there, and I’ll go look over there. We can cover twice as much ground that way. What’s your name?”

“John.”

“I’m Y/N. I’ll call out your name if I find her, okay?”

He quickly nodded and the two of  you took off, each yelling out her name. You were headed towards the bathrooms and parking lot, and John towards a more wooded area. Spotting a small body with dark hair, you sped up. “Jenna?” You asked, kneeling.

She backed up, nodding.

You gave her a smile. “Your dad is looking for you. He’s scared, sweetie.” You told her gently. “Can you sit on that bench for me?” Jenna moved towards the bench, watching you. Sighing, you stood up, turning back towards where you came from. “JOHN!” You called out, hoping he heard you.

As you were about to open your mouth again, you saw a figure come running. “Daddy!” She grinned, running towards him.

He dropped to his knees, holding her close. “Oh, baby.” He breathed, his eyes closed. “You scared me.”

You smiled as you moved towards them. “I’m glad she’s okay.” You told him. “I’ll let you guys get back to the playground.”

John’s eyes opened as you turned to walk away. “Y/N?” He got your attention. “Thanks.” He smiled as you looked over your shoulder at him.

“You’re welcome.” 

* * *

Every time that John brought Jenna back to the park, he hoped to see you again. All he had was your first name, and what you looked like. Jenna kept asking to see the ‘pretty lady’ and give her flowers. Jenna had told her mother about you, and Mary had give him a look. The two of them were civil, and becoming friends again, but she still didn’t like hearing about things like that.

It was a few weeks later when he saw you jogging through the park again. Smiling, he let Jenna know he saw her. Her face lit up and looked around. Getting up, she ran over towards you.

Spotting her, you slowed, pulling your earphones out. “Hi, Jenna. Did you ditch your dad again?” You chuckled, kneeling.

“Actually, no.” John grinned, shoving his hands in  his pockets as he got closer. “She’s been wanting to see you again.”

“Oh, really?” You asked, smiling at Jenna.

Jenna nodded. “Daddy did, too.” She admitted. “I wanted to get you flowers, but I didn’t know if you’d be here. Daddy said he wasn’t spending all that money of flowers if he didn’t get to give them to you.”

John rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “Kids, right?”

You stood up, amused. “Well, I’m here now, Dad. What did you need?” You teased.

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to join us for lunch sometime? We usually go after the park.” He offered.

“I’d like that.” You agreed.

Jenna looked up at you and grabbed your hand. “Come on! Let’s go play!” She grinned, and you realized that she had John’s eyes.

Smiling, you let her led you towards the playground.


End file.
